fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of the Silver Lady
The comfort of a nice shipyard was no solace to a large starship docked along the pier. Federation flagship USS Enterprise pulled furiously at her mooring lines, trying to break free. "You can keep doing that forever and those lines are never going to break" sighed a weary voice. Enterprise turned her head to look at USS Honorius who was nearing completion on the ways. "Watch me!" She snapped and pulled at them again. "The nerve of these men, to tie me up like this. I'm their flagship god damnit." She growled. Honorius just shrugged and ignored her. Enterprise gave a low growl and tugged at the lines again. "Steady old girl, any more of that and you'll just develop a kink in the neck." An amused voice said. Enterprise paused in her struggle. "Jim?" She asked. Admiral James T. Kirk grinned. "Need a hand?" He asked. She tipped her head to one side. "Yes please." She replied. He laughed. "Always so polite old girl." He said as he stepped aboard. She laughed. "You're a gentleman as ever Jim." She replied. "And enough with that old girl nonsense I'm only 15." She huffed. "Like all ladies, sensitive about her age." He said. Enterprise growled. Her captain could be infuriating at the best of times but she loved him. They'd been through thick and thin together for many years but Enterprise could still remember their first day on their first five year mission and even farther back, to the day when she'd first met him. "Remember that night in Riverside?" She asked. "You mean the one where I got my ass kicked at the bar?" He replied. "When you first saw me." She corrected. "Ah yes, I remember." He sighed wistfully. "You weren't even completed yet but you already held me under your spell." She smirked. "Chris said you looked like a love-struck sailor." She said. "Maybe because I was a love-struck sailor." He replied. "You stood there for over an hour at least, just staring. You wouldn't talk to anyone, you wouldn't move anywhere, you just stared. I'll admit it was a bit annoying." She said. "Well I am sorry if I caused you any trouble." He said. "None at all." She assured him. "Actually, I found myself doing the same." She said. It was his turn to prod. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I remember just, watching you, trying to understand your thinking. You seemed to be having the same problem. Like you I was," Enterprise paused as she searched for the right word. "I was spellbound. Perhaps I found love that night too." He smiled. "Perhaps." He agreed. "I know I did." "And was that with me or with the charming Uhura you met later?" She asked. "You know about that!" He exclaimed. She snorted. "How could I not? Even if Pike hadn't told me about your advances I could've just examined your thoughts about her later on and come to the logical conclusion." She replied. "Ugh, you're starting to sound like Spock." He said. "Well someone has to be the logical one around here." She said. "Okay, enough." He conceded, knowing she was about to launch into a long rant about how many times he acted on impulse and more often than not, rashly. While Enterprise reveled in her minor victory, chief engineer Montgomery Scott along with Sulu, Uhura, and Bones came aboard. "Enterprise, as beautiful as always." Scott murmured as he pressed one hand to her reactors. Enterprise found herself blushing. "Scott, always a pleasure." She replied. He gave her a pat and returned to his duties. "We're getting you out of here." Jim growled. "But that's against orders!" She protested. "Orders smorters, since when have you or I cared much about those?" He asked. "They'll court martial you!" She growled. "They'll have to catch me first." He replied. "You know they have faster ships. Excelsior and her siblings will catch us and bring us back here if she doesn't pulverize us first." She said. He shuddered. "Don't remind me of that thing! It's bad enough that we even have one bucket of bolts in our fleet never mind a full squadron of them." He said. "Is it Excelsior who bothers you or her twin?" Enterprise asked. "Don't even mention her! Vengeance was a nightmare of problems that I won't soon forget." He replied. "Then I suggest you abandon this venture of yours. Just because I'm being decommissioned doesn't mean I'll be scrapped." She said. "They've scrapped all the other Enterprise's before you. Why should this time be any different?" He asked. "Have all the other Enterprise's done as much for the universe as I have?" She replied. He sighed. "It makes no difference. There's still a chance and its not one I'm willing to take, not with you." He said, flipping several controls. "You surprise me James Kirk, I would've thought you'd enjoy a good gamble." She teased. "Not one that endangers the life of my ship." He growled. "Well if you're gonna have that attitude about it then let me tell you right now that I'm not on board with this at all. You're endangering your very career. There is no question that you will be caught and when you are, I can guarantee that you'll be demoted in rank." She said. "It's not like I haven't been court martialed before." He said. "Don't do this James, please. I'm not worth it if we're caught." She begged. "USS Enterprise," The dark tone in his voice caught Enterprise off guard. "You are worth more to me than you'll ever understand. It would go against everything I know to be right to leave you here and I could never live with myself if any harm came to you, not when I could stop it, is that clear?" He asked. She nodded. "Good." He sighed. "Thrusters engage, take us out." He ordered. "Thrusters engaged sir." Sulu replied. Slowly but surely, Enterprise moved forward. She was out of the orbiting base in seconds. "I'm taking you to Tarsus, my brother can keep you safe there." Jim said. She nodded. "Let's hurry though, we don't know how long it'll be before someone misses us." As if on cue, a group of fighters appeared. They were led by none other than USS Excelsior. "Oh great, the experiment returns." Jim sighed. "Don't call her that." Enterprise growled. "Enterprise, get back here!" Excelsior ordered. "You're all about orders aren't you Excelsior?" Enterprise asked. "Well, I'll give you an order, turn around and go home!" She ordered. Excelsior winced but held her ground. "No." She replied. "Insubordinate little Belgium." Enterprise hissed. Excelsior growled, low and menacing. Nothing was worse than a Belgium. "Ok, time to go." Jim said. "Yep." Enterprise agreed and accelerated to Warp 7 just as Excelsior lunged. Despite how immature it looked, Enterprise couldn't help but run rings around Excelsior. She felt the need to play with the warship a bit. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah you can't catch meeee!" She laughed as Excelsior lashed out but missed. "Ha, missed!" Enterprise called, smirking at Excelsior's growl of frustration. "Enterprise, could you at least act your age." Jim called. "No way, I haven't had this much fun in years." She replied. "You can do better than that!" Enterprise taunted. Firing a photon torpedo which exploded close to Excelsior's bridge, she raced away from earth. Excelsior, dizzy from watching her circle, could only stagger along in pursuit. "Ha!" Enterprise laughed and accelerated to her max of Warp 9. "Steady old girl." Scotty scolded. "No need to break your core." She snorted. "Oh yeah, take a look out the window Scott." She said. He was shocked at what he saw. "God." He whispered. A whole squadron of Klingons had just intercepted Enterprise. "Of all the miserable luck." She groaned. "My thoughts exactly." Jim muttered darkly. "We were so close." She moaned. "We're not giving up yet. All hands, battle stations." He ordered. The alarms were sounded and Enterprise bared her teeth and gave a feral snarl at the approaching vessels. She may've been old, but she still knew a thing or two about handling Klingons. "They won't know what hit them." She chuckled. Jim, who was reading her thoughts, grinned evilly. "Oh this'll be fun." He murmured. The bridge crew just stared at him like he was crazy. Enterprise looked at the fast approaching Klingon force. They were slowing to a halt as she did the same. The two forces just stared at each other, neither willing to give an inch. "Let the games begin." Enterprise thought. The Klingons stood at a standoff with Enterprise. The odds were pretty much looking in their favor, with the Federation flagship being outnumbered 5 to 1. They regarded their opponent curiously. "Well, well Enterprise." One said at last. "It's a surprise to see you this far from home." Enterprise glared at her hated enemy. "I can go as far into Federation space as I please." She growled. "As for you, you are in my territory and I suggest you leave, now." They pretended to think about it for a second. "No." They said simply and began to approach her again. One fired a photon torpedo at Enterprise. It hit her starboard main deck before her shields were put up. "Damnit." She hissed. She bared her teeth and responded in kind. A sort of shooting match followed. Enterprise leading for a time, then falling back to let the Klingons follow. She was slowly but surely leading them back to the border. The lead Klingon bird of prey fired another shot, hitting her main port cylinder. Her shields were up so it didn't do too much structural damage but it was enough to temporarily paralyze her in pain. Enterprise slowed, forced to a halt by her wound. The Klingon vessels continued to approach. Looking around, Enterprise spotted a nearby planet, then she had an idea. Jim smirked. "You might wanna hang onto something, Enterprise is about to go crazy on us." He warned. "She isn't doing what I think she's doing, is she?" Sulu asked. "I think she is." Bones replied. "Enterprise, don't do it. It's far too risky." "I have to Bones, I'm sorry but they've given me no other choice." She said. "Shields down on my signal." She ordered. Jim nodded. "Stand by to lower shields." He said. "Standing by sir" came the reply. The Klingons continued to advance. "Ok, shields down 50%." She ordered. Jim relayed her order and her shields were brought down to half their strength. Another shot was fired, this time it broke through Enterprise's measly shield as if it wasn't there. A loud explosion followed. Fortunately, it wasn't a deep cut but it stung nevertheless. "Surrender Enterprise, or die." The lead Klingon ordered. "You'll just kill me anyway." She gasped. She was tiring, she had to end this soon. They continued to advance. Again, Enterprise gave that same snarl. A warning to any hostile ship to keep away. The Klingon warbirds ignored her warning and began to move in for the kill. Enterprise pretended the gig was up and let them back her close to the planet. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally. In their eagerness to conquer, the Klingons had forgotten one vital rule of combat, never corner an enemy warship. Enterprise's fighting instinct had reached its peak and instead of trying to control it as she usually did, she let loose and attacked. "Shields up to maximum!" She ordered before she gave herself over completely to instinct. She gave it all she had, firing torpedoes and phasers at the Klingons. Two were hit and blown to pieces and another was wounded, forcing her to drop out of the fight. That left just two more to deal with. Enterprise knew they were close now, they were well within range of the Klingon border. She just needed to keep them occupied until they reached it. She again fired a torpedo aimed at the leader. This time, their shields did little to deflect it and it blew up her bridge. The Klingon howled. The other remaining warbird surrendered to Enterprise. "We yield." She said. Enterprise nodded. Now that the fight was over, her anger was fading. "I have no wish to kill any more than necessary but I suggest you go home before I change my mind. Border's that way." Enterprise motioned directly ahead of her. The warbird looked surprised. "You are victorious, and yet you spare our lives?" She asked. "Yes, killing is not how the Federation works. We are diplomats and peacekeepers, peacemakers when necessary. We only destroy when we have no other alternative." Enterprise replied. The Klingon met Enterprise's blue gaze, a newfound respect for the Federation flagship blazing in her amber eyes. "Enterprise, you have earned yourself a friend today." She dipped her head, Enterprise did the same and the Klingon turned for home, supporting her leader, now blind from Enterprise's shot. "Well done, En." Jim said. She was aware of Bones scolding her. "Are you hearing that?" Jim asked. "Hearing what?" She replied ignorantly. He chuckled. As she set off towards Tarsus IV again, Bones continued his rant, unaware that Enterprise was completely ignoring him. "IRRESPONSIBLE, STUPID, RISKY, IDIOTIC, YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!" At last he paused to take a breath. "And once again you're disregarding every word I say." He asked. "Yep." Enterprise replied, a bit smugly. Bones growled and launched into another rant. Enterprise and the rest of the bridge sighed. This was going to be a long trip. As Enterprise arrived over Genesis, achieving standard orbit, the first thing she noticed was that she was not alone. At least a dozen Klingon fighters surrounded her. They all fired at once before she even had a chance to put her shields up. "Deflectors and shields up to maximum." Jim cried. Enterprise knew that her shields could only take so much. The first hits wiped them out completely, the second hit her bridge and port engine cylinder. She had no navigation, helm control, or auxiliary power. She was dead in space. She groaned. "Damn those Klingons to hell." She hissed. She wanted to fire back but her weapon systems were offline as well. All power was being diverted to maintaining life support systems. Any attempt to activate any other system could seriously endanger the lives of her crew. Enterprise resolved to stand down. She sighed. "Either I die a sitting duck or I die fighting." She told Jim. For once, her captain had no response for here was what he feared all along, his no-win scenario. Thoughts, strategies, plans began racing through his head. Enterprise winced at the last one he voiced to her. "Enterprise," He whispered. "No don't, save it." She replied. "Believe me En, this is the last thing I want to do." "I do believe you, I always have and I always will." She replied. Although it was risky, she diverted some of her atmosphere outside, surrounding her hull with it. It deflected some of the torpedoes and made it safe enough for Jim to venture out there. "I've only seen you from the outside in space dock, En. Against the backdrop of the stars, you're beyond beautiful." He whispered. Enterprise smiled, lowering her head. Jim reached out and placed his hand gently on her saucer's edge. Enterprise leaned into that touch, well aware of his human fragility. A contented hum sounded in her engines. "Jim," Scotty said through their communicator. "I don't know what you're doing out there but keep it up." Jim chuckled. "Aye, Scotty." He replied. He proceeded to scratch between Enterprise's eyes. For a second, Enterprise gave the happiest purr he'd ever heard. Then her eyes hardened. "Jim," She growled. "I know what you're up to and the answer is no." "Enterprise, you're my ship. I can't just let you be taken over." He whispered. "Who said anything about being took over?" She asked. He realized what she was suggesting. "No." He moaned. "I won't do it." Enterprise fixed him with a penetrating stare. "Why?" She asked. "I love you, I can't kill you." He replied. "I'm asking you to kill me because you love me. The Klingons want me alive, they can use me and I refuse to let that happen. You must do this." She insisted. Jim knew his ship was right. They were not getting out of this. Reluctantly he nodded. "Alright." He sighed. "Scotty," He said. "Aye captain?" Scotty replied. "Activate self-destruct sequence." Jim ordered. "Sir?" Scotty asked, surprised. "Do it." Jim insisted. Enterprise echoed him for good measure. "Aye aye, captain." He said and solemnly set to work. Jim turned back to face his ship. "Do you regret it?" He asked her. "Do you regret us, everything?" She shook her head. "No, I would live it all over again if I could." She replied. "The good, and the bad to spend one more second with you." She nuzzled him. Jim, overcome with emotion, embraced her. "Oh Enterprise." He wailed. Enterprise, gently took him in her grasp. "It's not your fault Jim." She whispered. She closed her eyes, a single tear falling from one's corner. The blaze of a photon torpedo as it passed perilously close to Jim snapped Enterprise to her senses. "Go." She ordered, already turning to face her enemy. "But." Jim began to protest but was silenced by the determined look in his ship's eyes. "Go now. I can handle a few Klingons." She ordered. He nodded. "Farewell Enterprise." He whispered. "Farewell Jim." She replied as he was beamed down to Genesis's surface. Enterprise stalled long enough for the rest of the crew to follow. After that, she put up no resistance. The bomb had been activated and the countdown sequence had begun. As a Klingon boarding party entered the bridge, they were surprised by the lack of personal. "Where is everyone?" Their leader wondered. "They beamed down if that's any help to you at all." Enterprise replied. "Whatever you know about the Federation, speak now." He ordered. "As if I would tell anything of my nation's secrets to the likes of you." She retorted. She howled in pain as the hovering Klingon vessel fired a phaser at her port cylinder. Her aim was not to kill, but torture. Enterprise hoped the bomb would go off soon. Klingon's were experts at interrogation by any means and she wasn't sure how long she could hold. "Where are the records?" The team leader asked. "Where is he?" "If you dare even touch him." She hissed. "Oh, you are fond of your captain?" He asked. The Romulan vessel chuckled. She circled around in front of Enterprise. "Is that love I see sparkling in those unusual eyes of yours?" She asked. She nudged Enterprise's face upwards to look at her evenly. "Whether it is or not, that is none of your concern." Enterprise replied sternly. She expected to be struck again but the Klingon warbird merely smiled. "You're right, a ship's personal feelings are her own affair and if you do not wish to share them that is just fine, Enterprise. The feelings of any Federation starship are enough to make me gag." She muttered. Enterprise did her best to hide the growl that rumbled deep within her throat. She turned her attention back to the bomb. It read 20 seconds and Enterprise almost sighed in relief that soon, this would all be over. Now all she had to do was stall for time and hope that they didn't discover it. "You Klingons astound me. You wonder how the Federation is as strong as it is when the very thing that you declare weakness is what makes it strong." She said. "Love is for the weak." The Klingon snapped. "A warrior has no need of a home. His home is the battlefield and his family is his comrades." "As is mine." Enterprise agreed. "I merely take it to the next level. That is where the line between genus and ignorance is drawn." She turned her head to meet the Klingon bow on. "That is why you will never defeat us. The Federation will endure for we put our trust in each other. In our homes, our families, our brothers and sisters. We have something that is beyond your comprehension." "What is it?" The Klingon asked. "Tell me!" When Enterprise didn't answer at once, she bit down hard on the edge of Enterprise's saucer and twisted, opening a new wound on the side of her once beautiful face now forever scarred. "Tell me!" She demanded again. Enterprise panted. "It is love. Love for our crews, love for our men, love for our sisters who carry on our proud names. Love conquers all, young warrior. That is why you will never defeat us for we have something that can never be defeated." She replied. The Klingon looked as though she wanted nothing more than to pulverize Enterprise but an urgent message came through. "Abort, abort, abort! I repeat, abort mission and get out of there!" It was the lead Klingon, he'd discovered the bomb. 10 seconds, the bridge crew scrambled for the exits. 8 seconds, the frantic calls of the team leader could be heard as he tried desperately to contact his ship. 5 seconds, Enterprise met the gaze of the Klingon warship. "If I die, I will not die alone." She rasped. 3 seconds, Enterprise turned her attention to Jim on the surface. "Stay safe my dearest captain. I give my soul to you." She thought. 0 seconds, the bomb exploded right on the mark. First the bridge went up, blinding Enterprise, and then the engines went, killing her instantly. She went up in a ball of flame, her saucer vaporizing but her twin nacelle cylinders fell to the surface, heating up as they entered the atmosphere. On the surface, Jim along with Scotty, Sulu, and Bones watched as Enterprise flew past them as a fiery comet. Jim, who had heard Enterprise's last thought aided by the sky and stars, could only watch as his beloved burned in front of him. He swallowed, trying hard to hold back a tear. "Oh god, Bones." He whispered. "What have I done?" Category:Story Category:Star Trek Fanfiction